Kissing You
by blueeyes67
Summary: It was just supposed to be revenge nothing more.  But it grew into to something Rachel couldn't live with out.
1. Chapter 1

Noah. Finn. Noah. Finn. Noah. Rachel's mind was reeling repeating their names in her head over and over. She had been upset all day because, how could she not? She was a cheater. Today she told Finn she had kissed Noah. It was so perfect. Finn had finally come back to her. But it wasn't because she had kissed Noah. It was even worse because she loved both of them. The reason she had even went to Noah was due to the fact that Finn had lied to her. He had told her he had not slept with Santana. But he did. It had been Santana none the less. He slept with her when he knew she made it very difficult for Rachel to go through the school day. Man hands. She had very normal hands slightly smaller but not man sized! RuPaul. Just proves she doesn't know how to speak correctly. Anyway Finn sleeping with Santana had infuriated her. She wanted revenge. She knew how to get the perfect revenge. Noah was her supplier. She went to him.

"Noah?" Rachel brightly asked has ever one was being dismissed from Glee. Pulling at his arm as everyone else dispersed from the class room. She pulled him quickly behind the wall not wanting Finn to know just yet.

"Berry! What do you want?" Puck spat out at the petite girl in front of him.

"Noah I need your help. Are you willing?" Rachel looked up at him hopefully. Her brown marble eyes staring up at his.

"What specialties of mine would you be applying for?" Puck said with a smirk upon his perfectly sculpted face.

"I need you to make Finn jealous that you have won over my sexual attraction." Rachel said matter of fact-ly.

"Huh? Speak English." Puck said not confused at what she said at all but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Make-out with me out my house in a half an hour." Rachel said dismissively and turned on her heel. "You'll be there right?" She said as she walked away.

"Yeah!" Puck called after her.

Forty-five minutes later Rachel was upstairs in her room with her cutest dress on. Waiting. Then her bedroom door opened and she saw Noah. He was wearing faded out jeans and a loose gray tee-shirt. He looked really cute.

"Can we start now?" Puck said he couldn't take it anymore Berry looked hot.

"Yes." She gestured for him to lie down on the bed. He did. She laid on top of him and started rapidly kissing him he responded eagerly. She was kissing Noah. Something inside her fluttered. Noah.

Authors note: What did you think? It was my first story so please cut me some slack. I think I might continue if I get enough reviews. Reviews are very much welcomed.:)


	2. Chapter 2

'A/N: I'm super sorry but my computer really freaking sucks so i couldn't add this to my kissing you story but its chapter 2. Again sorry.:( If anyone wants to explain you can leave a review saying how to ad chapters to stories. Thanks.:)

Noah?' Rachel mutters as both their lips crash together once again in harmony. Both of their lips seem to fit together perfect.

'Ya,babe.' Noah groans it was difficult for him to act nonchalantly about this. Rachel freaking Berry meant something to him. But somehow he knew she just couldn't throw damn Hudson in a dumpster. What an ass wipe. Why can't Rachel see past that jerk and find …well, him?

'Please, don't stop kissing me ever.' Rachel said as she stared up at those beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with such hidden love. He responded by grabbing the back of Rachel's head and staring intensely into Rachel dark marble eyes. He broke the stare by kissing her. Deeply then he ever had before. It was as if he just couldn't ever kiss her again. This was his only chance, and he knew that.

They kissed till 11'oclock and fell asleep cradled in each others arms. Both of their lips swollen. Rachel woke up in the middle of the night to a shift in the weight of the mattress. A tall figure's shadow cast a dark ring around Rachel. They leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

'I love you, Rachel. I hope one day you see that.' Then she felt the yet again shift of weight and shortly after her bedroom door closed silently. She looked over at the once occupied space by someone who made her feel…whole. She ran over the spot and ran her fingers thru the sheets that were still warm by is presence. Rachel took in a deep breath and smelled his familiar cologne. It was so the smell of Noah. Rachel flopped her head back on her pillow staring up at the ceiling. Shit. Her emotions clouded on around in her head making a big fog of misunderstanding and indetermination. She cried and she doesn't know why. Was it because she cared deeply for Noah? Or that she betrayed Finn? Tomorrow would surely be quiet… interesting.

****The Next day in glee****

Rachel was heading to glee self-consciously she hadn't see Noah all day. Which worried her since she always wound up crossing him in the halls. She was certainly fragile today. What if he ignored her? Confronted her? Hated her? Every single idea came to picture in her head. No, She was Rachel Barbara Berry she was a star. A shining strong bright star. She can't let this break her down to dust like she let Finn do to her a million times. She would not be weak this time. She would not disinicrate to some robot of herself ,she let Finn change her into. But if anything happened with Noah it would be different, she wanted to be herself with him.

She walked thru the door without glancing at anyone but Kurt. She gave him a swift smile and easy wink. She walked over to him and he gave her a hive five as she sat herself in the seat next to Kurt. She was glad she had Kurt and that he was back from the Warblers.

'Hey diva.' Kurt said cheerily. Glee was his favorite part of the day as was Rachel's'.

'Hi, Kurt. How's Blaine?' Rachel asked honestly not very interested but she wanted to get something off of her mind from the familiar hazel eyes that were staring at her.

'Fine. Thanks for asking Rach. Mr. Shue is here finally. I'm so excited!" Kurt squealed and Rachel giggled at her friends happiness. As Kurt said Mr. Shue was setting his bag on the piano. He turned to the kids with a sly grin on his face.

'Alright guys! Did anyone wanna share there expressive solo or duet with a fellow member?" Mr. Shue asked as he directed his glare at Kurt and her. Oh damn! She total forgot about the song competition. She wondered if she could work on something tonight and perform tomorrow. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten! Has she contemplated her on forgetfulness a hazel eyed bad boy raised his hand.

'Umm…Mr. Shue I'd like to go.' Puck said as he stared straight at Rachel she returned his gaze with starry eyes. Puck got up and grabbed his guitar and strode over to the middle of the room. The music started to play and Rachel knew exactly what the song was. Puck started perfectly singing the song Everything I do I do it for you.

Look in to my eyes  
>You will see, what you mean to me<br>Search your heart, search your soul  
>And when you find, then you'll search no more<p>

Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dying for<br>You know it's true everything I do I do it for you

Look in to you heart, you will find  
>There is nothing there to hide<br>Take me as I am, take my life  
>I would give it all, I would sacrifice<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
>I can't help it, there's nothing I want more<br>You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you

There is no love, like your love  
>And no other could give me more love<br>There's nowhere, unless your there  
>All the time, all the way<p>

You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
>I can't help it, there is nothing I want more<br>I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you<p>

You know it's true  
>Everything I do<br>I do for you

Puck sang the last part and peeled a genuine smile on his face which made Rachel entire face glow and smiled lightly. They knew everyone was watching them but it didn't stop them from just staring and smiling.

A/N: I like to thank the support and kindness of goodtimesneverseemsogood and missmandypandy.:) you guys are awesome! I love reviews so please leave some it'll will make me so happy.:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait my few people who actually read my story. I'm sorry for the people who like the Faberry friendship but it just felt right to make Quinn and Lauren the bad guys. But please read. Enjoy and thanks. Oh yeah its super short so sorry for that too. And I hope you can play the song and see what the problem is. :)

Everyone clapped and Mr. Shue gave Puck a hive –five.

"Great job Puck. I really enjoyed it and maybe if everyone seems to agree we could have you sing it for regionals." Mr. Shue said and walked back to his chair. Puck gave a nod and went to sit in the back row.

" Nice, Puckerman. I _loved_ it. It so showed how much you did to impress me." Lauren said as she gave him a push on his shoulder.

"Whatever." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned his attention to M r. Shue. He ignored all the heated glares he was getting from Lauren right now.

/B/

" Alright guys anyone wanna sing any last minute songs? Rachel?" Mr. Shue without waiting for Rachel's reply he took her wrist and led her to the center off the floor.

Rachel went over to Jerry the lead bandiest person. He started everyone up and she followed along with the music. As she was singing she tried to look at Finn the whole time.

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<strong>_

_**He'll never fall in love  
>He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<strong>_

_**And I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>He loves to argue  
>Born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him  
>I'd lie<strong>_

_**He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long<br>And he sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**_

_**I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>He loves to argue  
>Born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him  
>I'd lie<strong>_

_**He stands there, then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He'd never tell you  
>But he can play guitar<br>I think he can see through everything but my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My God, he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make-up<br>And pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes, I could tell you  
>His favorite color's green<br>And he loves to argue  
>Oh, and it kills me<br>His sister's beautiful  
>He has his father's eyes<br>And if you ask me if I love him...  
>if you ask me if I love him...<br>I'd lie**_

Everyone applauded Rachel And kind smiles filtered thru at the room. Kurt stood and clapped at Rachel and smiled brightly down at her. But then it abruptly stopped when Santana raised her hand and without waiting for a go 'ahead sign she asked her question.

" Not that I didn't think that was great but I'm we all kinda know you're in love with Finn over here, so why do a song about a hidden love for your school crush thing?" Well she didn't except anyone to guess the reason for here song choice but her it went.

Like a domino effect Artie followed.

" Finn doesn't have a sister. Unless you count Kurt." Artie glanced over at Kurt and blew out a nervous breath when he saw the hideous glare he was getting from Kurt.

" Finn never argues." Tina said quietly from the front row.

" Finny can't play guitar to say his grilled cheeus! But he sure can play the big boxes you guys like to call 'Drums'." Brittney said as she sat on the edge of the seat her pinkie wrapped around Santana's.

" So why Rachel pick a song with so many obvious differences about Finn? Hmm…which boy do we know Rachel likes and has a sister. Oh and loves to argue and strives on his guitar skills?" Quinn tautly said as she planted herself in front of Rachel.

"You're just mean and you like to make a big deal about my own song choice." Rachel said confidently placing her hands on her hips.

" Hmm… RuPaul who in her fits that description?" Quinn said ignoring Rachel's statement

"Hey, Barbie? I'd like to slide in there that since you're not a head cheerio anymore you can't use my loathsome nicknames for Berry. Sorry prom queen looks like you lost one of the rights in your kingdom." Santana sneered with a sly grin placed on her face as she sat straight in her chair.

" On with my guessing game. So who in here as a sister? Sam, Mike, and Puck. So who argues? Sam and Puck. And both can play guitar so who is it Rachel?" Quinn said as she looked around in mock astonishment. " Who does Puck always side with in an argument? Oh I know Berry!"

" That's cause the chicks always right." Puck said coolly from his seat.

" Looks like I got ya sweating nervously Rachy." Quinn said as she stood in front of Rachel facing her. She but her own hands on her hips and but on a wicked grin. Thinking she won. Boy was she wrong. Rachel felt weak and broken and humiliated. Quinn should not have the power to tear her up. If she lets Quinn do this now it will just proceed. Rachel wants fame. She'll have to go thru loads of Quinns to get there. She certainly is not going to let it start now.

"I'll slap that stupid smile off your face!" Rachel said as she jumped in to a slap jump towards Quinn. Everyone was already watching the fight but the fast contact aroused everyone. " You will not tear me down! You still think you're the it thing. But I'm just going to let you know its really Desperate, pathic, and embarrassing. Quinn get a life. Maybe if you stop trying to ruin other peoples you'll find one. I can see your lonely that's why you crave for attention. But maybe you'd have friends if you weren't such a cold bitch all the time!" Rachel yelled. Then a second later the after school bell rang so everyone dispersed from the room as Mr. Shue called

" Taylor Swift songs this week guys!"

Rachel waked to the exit nearest her car and found her black Ferrari. What? She loved the dramatic effect of a stylish sports car. As she arrived home and as she made her way to her bedroom all she could think is

_She got what was coming to her._

Well today went well. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for her. But what Rachel didn't know was tonight was when the war all started.

A/N: Drama! Sorry this is a cliff hanger. Trust me this isn't what I had in mind for my story but it all fell together. I can't wait to finish the next chapter! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
